


Tidbits

by Head_Phonez



Category: Osomatsu - Fandom, Osomatsu san, choromatsu - Fandom, jyushimatsu - Fandom, karamatsu - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Head_Phonez/pseuds/Head_Phonez
Summary: Short stories of the matsuno brothers





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you reading this and expect bl in anyway shape or form and even THINK abt commenting some shit abt it you have three minutes to live

Hazy.

If he were to be honest, osomatsu would sum up this day as hazy. He doesn’t even remember the date anymore. He just remembers his young brother, choromatsu nickname it “the incident.” Or was it his mother? Doesn’t matter.

He would call it the day everything turned hazy.

Osomatsu rubbed his eyes, his vision still not awake. The murmuring if his brothers in the other room was the norm, as he was always the last one to rise and last one to leave.

This time it was off.  
As if he had water in his ears. His little brothers suddenly were low quality pictures. 

“Osomatsu-niisan? You alright?” The green bunch of pixels asked.

Osomatsu felt a shiver down his spine, he nodded hesitatingly. He forced his head in the fridge for anything that wasn’t turned into pixels. 

“Oi, was the orange juice cartoon always this small?” He stated, being ignored by the rainbow or colors.

White noise filled the eldest ears, suddenly he was in class with only bits and pieces of how he got there. He didn’t even realize that his youngest brother was talking. It was all just whispers he couldn’t hear.

“Oi Todomatsu.”

“Hm?”

“Does today feel off to you?”

The pink blob giggled, “what are you talking about Osomatsu-niisan?”

The red one chuckled. “Nevermind. It’s nothing, still tired I guess.”

“We told you not to stay up so late! Jeez Osomatsu you need to be more responsible.”

Right. Responsible.

The day ran slow, like aged syrup. Then suddenly he was in math with choromatsu.

“Hey Osomatsu, could you help me out with this-“

The green one stopped, looking down at his older brother who was busy breaking pencils for no apparent reason. Shards of the cheap plastic on his hands, They met eyes. The older one with an empty expression and even more empty explanation.

“Osomatsu what the hell are you doing?”

He looked at his now scratched hands, no blood thankfully. It still stung like hell through.

“Oi osomatsu! I asked you a question!”

Osomatsu tried to look for an answer, but his mouth moved without him. “Got bored I guess.”

That was a lie, a lie he couldn’t believe choromatsu bought. The truth was he was scared, everything seemed so far away, even his brother sitting next to him was millions and millions of galaxies away. He needed to do something that showed he was here. In this moment.

He sighed, shook his head and then restated his original question. 

Lunch punched him in the gut, literally. His siblings chatting without him, his food blurred and tasting like nothing yet everything at the same time.

For once he finished early, went out for a breather of the only thing on his mind.  
“What is going on today?”  
No answer came, in fact nothing in general was felt in this moment. Just empty craving.

Walking back to class he stumbled, bumping into a classmate. His face now empty and forgotten with time. Even in that moment he couldn’t memorize his face. It was like an unwanted tornado, one he tried to run from yet was sucked up into anyways. The classmate was now in his face, exploding his voice that it made the red ones ears ring. The voice bouncing til a few were peering to see the commotion.

Osomatsu wonders if what happens next was changed, that maybe he would be a different, better person. Punches now thrown on both sides, his face now stinging like his hands before. His teeth gritting and arms heavy from every punch. One leaving the classmate with red liquid leaving from his nose. It stood out on Osomatsus cheek and uniform, the voices that begged him to stop we’re all one. yet still weak And ignored.  
It wasn’t til the third eldest pulled him off that he realized his knuckles were bruised and scraped like when he was young. 

They say Osomatsu started the fight, even now, in his twenties he can’t deny or accept that. What he was really thinking in that moment was the liquid now stains on his uniform, and the throbbing pain from his left cheek.

His parents drove him home that day, after being forced to write an apology that he doesn’t remember writing and having to be in detention for the next few weeks. The car was silent, like how everything was today. His mother spoke first, with a frown so big he realized Jyushimatsu got his smile from her.

“What were you thinking Osomatsu?”  
“That’s the thing, I wasn’t.” He wish he would admit.  
“What is your brothers take that as being okay?”  
“Osomatsu?”  
“Osomatsu your mother is speaking to you.”  
“I don’t know what I’m going to do with you Osomatsu.”

Five pairs of eyes followed his every breath. He shrugged it off and sat down. Not giving a second thought.

“Osomatsu-niisan…” Todomatsu started.

“What happened back there Osomatsu-niisan?” The green one followed.

“Oi Osomatsu, answer is. We just want to help you.” Karamatsu stated.

Nothing.  
His mouth now tight and with a passcode even the owner forgot.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it Osomatsu-niisan.” Ichimatsu muttered. The tension now shaved away a bit.

“Yeah.” The only words muttered.


	2. A promise I ignored for twenty years and counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you still think about those hazy memories?

One day. He would say  
One day he would leave this small town he said.  
The town that protected him yet also tied him down with colorful thick string.  
One day. He says  
One day he will leave and won’t come back.  
One day he said.  
He talked about leaving to be with the moon.  
The one we all saw every night.  
I didn’t understand what he meant though.  
One day he once said to me.  
At least I think that’s what I think he said.  
Now that day has already come and gone.  
And he would say he would only leave behind his past self.  
And he was right.  
About everything.


	3. Warmth might not be what you want, but what you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hug won’t fix your issues but they sure do feel nice

It was slow.   
Minutes slow and sticky like syrup. His scenery grey and faded. Like a old film from a time he wasn’t alive to see. His three younger brothers like white noise and completely saturated.  
Are you okay choromatsu-niisan? The youngest uttered.  
Oh yeah I’m fine. He lied. Just a bit tired I guess.  
The air is thin and is suffocating him in the barren and big room. Completely shut off from everyone. Confused as to what he was feeling. He took a nap or two, not that it mattered to him or did he care. Nothing at this moment really mattered to him. Not even idols. The sun set with a blink of an eye and once again he let it happen, only sighing in response. 

Before too long and what seemed like a decade of radio silence, the eldest entered. Their eyes meeting only for a few moments and then choromatsu went back to his fuzzy confusion.The eldest took a huff of his breath.   
Choromatsu what’s going on, you’re worrying us a bit.   
I’m fine osomatsu-niisan. He murmured.  
The crimson one knew that tone.   
No you’re not.   
Before the other who comment at that remark, he felt warm arms tying him in a welcoming knot.  
Oi! osomatsu-niisan! Let go! He fought, only to realize the embrace got tighter with every movement.

The older one didn’t say anything. His eyes closed and humming an old yet, familiar tune. Choromatsu groaned, knowing there was no way of escaping this.  
You don’t need to talk about it Choro-Chan, I just know you needed this. He muttered.  
Choro-Chan? He said pleasantly surprised. Not even trying to hide the genuine happiness and validation he gained from that statement.  
So you do listen.  
Mhm.

They talked for an hour or so, the minutes now normally passing and the color slowly returning. as they sat there in a welcoming silence sprinkled with murmurs of a conversation. The conversation topic irrelevant yet the feeling behind it all but. The other boys didn’t dare to interrupt the moment, feeling as if it was imperative to only watch from a distance.

Choromatsus eyes went heavy, he desperately tried to fight back the yawns along with the slow and relaxed heartbeat. All at once, He was asleep in his older brothers arms.  
He laughed, carefully placing and tucking him into the futon.  
This won’t fix everything. But sometimes all you can do is help make the moment a little less lonely. Osomatsu whispered, then leaving one of his many brothers to rest.


	4. Summer day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate change.

The heat was suffocating. The sun blinding. There stood the eldest boy. In a sea of sunflowers. No one within an eyes reach. Just the small blur of his grandparents house in the distance. He could feel the brush of leaves and branches hitting his legs. His eyes empty and his mind set on one single thought.  
“Time has passed.” A simple yet fearful set of words. For as any fool know people fear what they don’t know. That goes for the eldest of six much as it does you and me.   
Time has passed.  
And will pass.  
So what will you do osomatsu?  
What will you do with this time?


End file.
